Ragetti
Ragetti is a fictional character in the Pirates of the Caribbean movie franchise, played by Mackenzie Crook. He was voiced by Greg Ellis in video game adaptations, with the exception of the At World's End video game, in which Mackenzie Crook reprised his role. Ragetti is rarely seen without his partner in crime, Pintel. Biography ''The Curse of the Black Pearl'' Ragetti, along with Pintel, served aboard the Black Pearl under Captain Jack Sparrow, but first mate Hector Barbossa turned them against Jack and they maroon Jack on an island and leave him to die and later Barbossa becomes "Captain" much to Bootstrap Bill Turner's infuriation. Bootstrap was the only one that vouched for Jack during the mutiny and sent to a coin to his son Will in order to keep the crew cursed for betraying Jack. Barbossa, in response, tied a cannon to Bootstrap and threw him overboard the Pearl, only to discover that Bootstrap is needed to lift their curse. He is first seen in The Curse of The Black Pearl, when he, along with Pintel, invade the Governor's Mansion and take Elizabeth Swann prisoner. In the sea battle between the Black Pearl and the [[HMS Interceptor|HMS Interceptor]], he and Pintel fired the Chain Shot that smashes the Interceptor's foremast, making pursuit impossible. Ragetti and Pintel also facilitated the cursed pirates, who were boarding the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]], by dressing in women's clothing to attract the attention of the men on the ship. When the curse is broken and the pirates defeated, they are captured and jailed. ''Dead Man's Chest'' In the sequel, Ragetti and Pintel have escaped jail and are rowing a boat to Pelegosto island, along with the dog who holds the keys to the jail cells. Ragetti, at this moment,had become somewhat religious, telling Pintel, "Since we're not immortal no more, we gotta take care of our immortal souls". When they find the Black Pearl run aground on the island, Pintel convinced Ragetti that taking the ship would be salvaging, and that salvaging would be saving it, and Ragetti agreed immediately. Although they attempted to steal the Black Pearl, Jack magnanimously, if unintentionally, allows them to rejoin his crew. Later, when Jack is searching for Davy Jones's heart and a fight breaks out between himself, James Norrington, and Will Turner, Ragetti and Pintel once again have an opportunity to steal something valuable; with Pintel convincing Ragetti they will be "removing temptation from their paths" by stealing the Dead Man's Chest. They take it, but do not get far before Elizabeth catches up to them. Before they can do anything to her, however, Davy Jones' Crew attacks and they drop the chest. When the Flying Dutchman's crew overtakes them, they fight alongside Elizabeth, with whom they share the two swords that Ragetti and Pintel had. Despite their fighting success, they quickly hand their swords to Elizabeth and take off with the chest again, which they promptly lose. When the Kraken attacks the Black Pearl, both Ragetti and Pintel shed genuine tears of respect and grief over Jack's demise and join the pledge to resurrect their fallen captain. ''At World's End'' While in Singapore, when they tried to get Sao Feng's help into bringing Jack back from Davy Jones' Locker, the two throw swords up through floorboards of Sao Feng's bathhouse to Elizabeth and Barbossa, allowing them to defend themselves when both Feng and the East India Trading Company attack. In Davy Jones' Locker, when Jack is "choosing" his crew members, he refuses Ragetti, saying, "Don't need you, you scare me", and Pintel was refused as well, though they came anyway. When Jack asks the crew if anyone saved him because they missed him, and not to serve their own ends, Ragetti was among the few (including Jack the Monkey) to raise their hands. At the film's end, the two serve aboard the Black Pearl, which Barbossa has again commandeered from Jack. Pintel was telling Barbossa that some of the crew was not settled with the matter, and that he, along the other crewmen, requested to see the charts, to see the map to the Fountain of Youth. In which Ragetti states that it would help to put an ease to their burden of guilt. When Barbossa shows them the chart, a big hole appears where the map's crucial component, which was removed by Captain Jack Sparrow. On Stranger Tides The Black Pearl and her crew do not appear in the film since the Pearl was captured by Blackbeard and imprisoned in one of his voodoo bottles. Sadly, Barbossa described the attack mentioning that numerous member of the crew were killed. It's not known if Ragetti was among the dead. Game Terms Ragetti currently does NOT appear in Pirates of the Caribbean Online. External links *Ragetti on the Pirates of the Caribbean Wiki Category:POTC Movie Characters